fantendotestfandomcom-20200215-history
Unten/NewUnten
Info There is a huge lack of information on Unten's past. Even in the Prodigy reboots, we still do not know who his parents are or where exactly he came from on Zeon before it exploded. Some attempts at trying to explain his origins before fighting Doomulus Grime are either rare or obscure, so we don't have the full picture. What we do know though, is that Unten was a "chosen one" according to nearly every adaption. In the Prodigy series, Chief Dongorio shows him a prophecy that claims a blue beorn will bring down Grime Corp. Later in the game Underground (2014), another blue beorn shows up, as well as someone that seems entirely unrelated to the prophecy, intending to fulfill it. As the game goes on, it becomes obvious that it means Unten. Personality Unten is a leader out of obligation as opposed to choice, somehow always being the one to make tough calls and make plans. As seen in Shattered, Unten always looks after his friends and even rivals, often getting them out of trouble. Unten is more or less considered the biggest hero in the Fantendoverse. Unten is also very self sacrificing after failing to save Zeon from its doomed fate, often taking plunges into voids to save everyone. It's happened more than once. Unten has dealt with a lot of trauma concerning Zeon and the deaths of Forrester and The Silent One which he has felt personally responsible for. He is not one to let things go very easily and can be hung up about the same issues for years, even if it's not incredibly evident to every one else. He has made it a personal mission to recover the Beorn race, even if nobody else (including other Beorns) seemingly cares. Unten is a genuinely nice person even out of everything he's been through, with a person really having to wear him down to make him act towards them otherwise. When it comes down to it, he'd rather reason with his enemies than fight them, however he has had to do the latter many times with a lot of regret afterwards. He respects his friend's decisions, even if he doesn't entirely agree with them. Unten is prone to falling into dreams fairly often, receiving visions of information he doesn't know. He tends to follow or believe in them even if they seem fairly silly. He seems to have some kind of link to Tennu due to recurrence of him in these dreams, as well as a link to The Silent One who can show up if he closes his eyes long enough to give him her knowledge. Unten can seemingly fall asleep at random times (as seen in Beorn Hallow although it's possible he was just exhausted. Fantendoverse Canon Fissure (2014) Unten is the main character of the game, and is soley so with the exception of some levels where you play as Zerita. He has been defined as being "on the run" for years prior to the game. He comes across a small village where he meets Chief Dongorio, Zerita, and Mondo, the Ozo of the tribe. Unten later learns of a prophecy that the village has marked against a rock, where a bear-like hero would take out the great evil. The camp is attacked by Grime Bots, though and Unten is sent out on the run again. He traverses across the dunes, and comes across a small kingdom, the Kingdom of the Narobi-Trons, a highly advanced race. They tell them that a dark sorceress has kidnapped their queen. Unten sets off to find the sorceress's tower. As he battles the sorceress named RAMiranda, he fails to stop her (only destroying her physical body) and fails to save Queen Pixella, who is impaled via floor spike. During his return to the Narobi-Tron kingdom, where he is sent to be executed but then exiled as the Queen turns out to be alive similar to RAMiranda. During this exile, he comes across another exile named Fanti. Fanti demonstrates his stretching and electrical powers to Unten and they escape the Outlands. They come across a Grime Corp factory and decide to free the workers there. After defeating a bunch of Grime's mooks, they shut down the power and evacuate everyone before setting the factory to self destruct. The workers are free and Grime notices this from a camera that was shot out. Grime commands a bunch of his mooks to kill Unten, but to no avail. Grime decides that the only thing that can stop Unten is Unten himself, and creates a robotical clone named UN10. Unten comes across Zerita again in the canyons on his way to find another Grime Corp factory to shut down. Zerita tells him that the village executed in time to hide from the Grime Bots, and that the village has relocated close by. Zerita and Unten head to the village. Unten talks to Chief Dongorio about what has happened. Chief Dongorio tells him to keep shutting the factories down. Unten agrees. Mondo catches word of this and draws a circle to hide his envy. Unten traverses across a desert with Zerita to take out the next factory. They are attacked by UN10, who they defeat and then proceed to run. UN10, with one of his arms taken out, gets back up and begins running after them. After coming across the entrance of the next factory, UN10 attacks yet again. They smash his head and run into the factory. They shut down the factory and evacuate all the workers before blowing it up again. UN10 appears from the rubble, his orange eye glowing in the smoke. Unten and Zerita take him out one last time. Unten is taken into one of Grime Corp's main buildings and appears before Doomulus Grime and Chief Dongorio, who is sitting in a chair, blindfolded. Doomulus Grime lets out a charge of energy from his palm into Chief Dongorio, and Unten desperately tries to get out but can't, leaving him dead on the floor. "Every factory you take down, I'll take down someone you care about." Unten breaks free of the robot's grip and hits Doomulus Grime much like Mondo did minutes before, without much effect. Doomulus Grime swipes him aside, and shows Unten the person he'll kill next: Zerita. Zerita breaks out of the rope though, but Doomulus Grime seemed to know she'd do that, as he activates a trap floor. Both of them believing Zerita to be dead, Unten attacks Doomulus with Fanti. Zerita is not dead however, and after navigating the passage, finds Unten. The two take down Doomulus Grime in a epic two-part battle. Both are taken out of the building as Doomulus unleashes his final attack, and the two land outside of the building. Zerita ignores Unten, parting paths with him the best she can. Underground (2014) Tragedy (2015) Fantendo Genesis He appears in the prologue for chapter 1, just leaving Zeon after the events of Tragedy (2015). It has been hinted that Unten will appear much later in the story on Earth. Fantendo Labyrinth Fantendo Now Powers and Abilities In the reboot series Prodigy, he has limited electrical abilities, able to channel lightning out of his fists provided he has enough energy. When teamed up with Fanti, this no longer becomes a issue. He can also use the energy of Blumps, but this isn't a ability unique to him. During the events of Fantendo - Genesis, Unten discover he had the power of Descension, the power to strip deities of their status and powers. After inflicting it on Six (later known as Quartz), he seemingly regrets doing so, showing that this power is not something he likes to use. During the events of Beorn Hallow, Unten obtains a blade of sorts called Imperium. This blade can change size and length as well as curve, but it has a mind of it's own. Unten can also communicate with The Silent One and obtain knowledge from her as well as her thoughts on questions he asks. Relationships Zerita Unten's closest friend as of Tragedy (2015). Even though they've been through some ups and downs, the two are incredibly powerful together. During the events of Fissure (2014), she appears sporadically, often doubting Unten's role in his prophecy and at the end of the game refuses to speak to him concerning Chief Dongorio's death. In Underground (2015), their relationship is back on speaking terms but it's shown that Zerita still does not have much faith in Unten when she leaves him to join Boare. Towards the end of the game, she finally respects his role in the prophecy. In Tragedy (2015), Zerita is depicted as Unten's closest friend. Towards the end, Zerita is unable to find Unten at the launch-off site, nearly forfeiting her chance to get off planet by waiting for Unten. When she finally sees Unten at the launch-off site, she is attacked by a couple of Grimebots and is thought to be dead by Unten, but she was able to defeat them in time but assumes Unten is dead, sadly getting into her escape ship alone. Fanti Fanti is one of Unten's closest friends, often slinked around his shoulders. He uses his powers to assist Unten, who has similar abilities but nowhere near as powerful. He briefly leaves Unten to team up with Boare in Underground (2014), but he returns later. In Tragedy (2015), Unten has a holster for him to rest in on his back. During Tragedy (2015), it was revealed that Fanti was a AI that was given form through force. The Narobi-Trons, his former people outcast him for abandoning his metal form and it was there that he met Unten. During the battle with UNT3N, as Unten and Fanti are cornered and about to be killed, Fanti possesses UNT3N's body and forces him off a cliff, aware that he would be bringing himself down as well. He now lives in the broken parts of UNT3N's body, scattered through space for possibly all time. Doomulus Grime One of Unten's biggest enemies and one of the few he hasn't made amends with. During Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered, Unten had to begrudgingly team up with Doomulus to exit Earth. In all the Prodigy games, there is a final battle with Doomulus Grime. Doomulus Grime doesn't consider Unten worthy of being his foe until Tragedy (2015) and after being defeated one last time he begins to reconsider a lot. During Fantendo - Genesis, it's seen that Unten is haunted by visions of a skeletal Doomulus Grime, implying he may be afraid of Doomulus Grime and a possible return of him. It's implied that Unten believes Doomulus Grime is dead, when Doomulus Grime was seen escaping after his defeat. Mondo/Mioda Mondo, for the longest time, did not like Unten. Capturing the attention of his father and his adopted sister as well as being seen as a hero made Mondo bitter and envious of Unten's role. During Underground (2014), Mondo left Zeon in a rocket pod and seeked for his purpose in life, although not before making the prophecy his father had told Unten and the others public. During this time, Mondo found a new identity as a woman named Mioda and came back to Zeon as a hunter. By then she had matured enough to accept Unten as the hero Zeon needed. Chief Dongorio Before his murder by Doomulus Grime, Chief Dongorio was something of a father to Unten. He learned of the prophecy from him and while he tried to prevent his murder, he couldn't. Thorn Thorn and Unten first met in Playing War, where Unten went back to the remains of Zeon and found Thorn there, who was looking for her father who turned out to be dead. The two fell in love and at the end of Playing War sacrificed themselves in the Void. During their time in the Void, Thorn revealed herself to be a Siren, using spells to make Unten fall in love with her to eventually kill him later in secluded area. Unten manages to escape. In Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered, they are still on rocky ground but can still work together within a team. Denos Denos was a traveler that was seeking knowledge about Zeon and learned of the procephy. Although the two never officially met in any kind of real matter, Denos was still aware of Unten's role in the prophecy and after Zeon exploded he spent time gathering information on what he could on Unten, knowing he was a Catalyst shortly after the Zeon explosion. His memory was unchanged every single time Unten inadvertently changed the past, but locating Unten was difficult without the use of the Fracture. Sometime after the Recolor War he found it and began to reside there, careful not to awaken Clockwarx and searched for hints of Unten's true past. In Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered, he finally meets Unten and explains his vast knowledge about who Unten and what his purpose is. In the New Universe that follows, Denos is still following Unten, his mind still unchanged from the events that unfolded in Shattered. Leah Needlenam Leah sees him as a rival of sorts and doesn't support his leadership although the two often are forced to team up against bigger evils like Abaddon and Gagmier. Despite how many times Unten has been betrayed by Leah, he still considers her a friend. Rachel After being found by Rachel near Noah in Fantendo - Genesis, the two slowly became friends over the course of the rest of the adventure. Exhausted and depressed from the destruction of Zeon, Unten didn't take too kindly to having to save another planet again, but as the two became closer Unten's attitude towards the situation changed as well. They are close friends afterwards, although Unten has been implied to have feelings for her, feelings that she has not picked up on. Trophy Information Trivia *Unten has no last name. It's assumed however, that if he did marry someone with a last name, he would have that last name. *Unten's blood has been used to bring the following characters to life or back to health: **The Beorn Androids **Scyplo **Fenne *The name Unten could possibly be based off ''Unten''do, a wiki created by before the creation of Fantendo, as a Nintendo version of the UnMario Wiki.http://wiki.userpedia.net/Fantendo References }}